A Magical Dream
by StarReader2009
Summary: After a few months when Edward left, Bella's world changed into Rowena Ravenclaw. The four founders has returned and now they must return to Hogwarts. What will happen when they return? What about the war?
1. The Beginning: Rowena Ravenclaw

A Magical World

Bella sighed as she trudged in the house to hear that it's empty, assuming that her father was still at the Police Station.

It has been five months since _he_ left her. It still hurts to speak his name but it hurts less when she remembers them the more and more. But that was changing all too fast; she felt changes in her that she never realized.

Over the past few weeks, it was the dreams of a man named 'Salazar Slythrin' at first then it was the changes in her… EVERYTHING! Her appearance has been slightly sharpened and changed, her reflexes, her balance was no longer clumsy like usual, and her actions, mannerisms, attitude, and ease of taking things were too sharp for her liking that her heart felt like it was beginning to harden. She never thought to feel like this that she had to lie to her father at what was happening to her even her damn voice changed to an british accent but she knew how to keep it hidden.

Her wand. The wand that was kept secret and was found on her desk when she woke up in the morning because of _another_ dream of Salazar; it entranced her immensely so that when she touched it the spells she was to forget was remembered that she put a glamour charm on her so Charlie wouldn't become more suspicious of her magic anymore than ever.

When her appearance changed her brown hair was gone and replaced black and brown eyes replaced with lightning blue eyes. She had changed so much overtime that she remembered everything when her lover left Hogwarts a thousand years ago. She shut her eyes tightly as she remembered how it was between them and how he had left her out of anger of Godric but almost hesitated because of her but she knew that their love for each other was eternal. They were made for each other they always thought they were made for each other.

She always wondered what happened at Hogwarts but she knew that she could barely have the patience to get there but it was unbearable right now. She climbed up the stairs to the bathroom, shutting the door, looking into her reflection.

She waved her hand in front of her and revealed her true self her twenty-two year old self. She couldn't help but feel like the thirty year old she was supposed to be looking like. Her black hair hung in silky, soft, straight, ringlets below her shoulders, her lighting blue eyes staring back at her in the mirror that held her true age, and her complexion has paled over the time she spent in the dark and how it hasn't been shown in the sun as much as it usually is.

She missed her friends and they could be anywhere out there and their descendants could be still in London; she was given information that Salazar's heir just to get Helga Hufflepuff's cup killed Helga's descendant. If Salazar found out he would have a fit; they Godric and herself knew that Salazar cared deeply for Helga because she was like a little sister to him and she was the only other family left.

Before she left she casted a spell that all the four founders agreed that they would be resurrected in the body of a muggle with the will, strength, hope, soul, mind, and conscious to control the soul that binds that witch/wizard nobody knew because they had created the spell together; it was very powerful that it almost took all their lives. Once the spell was created they would do it again to live on once again.

And since she was once again in corporeal she was aware that it was time to return but she had to leave very soon. She finally decided to give contact to the others quickly before it was too late. She looked at her reflection one last time and sighed.

"Well it looks like it time to call a meeting," she said to nobody in her British voice.


	2. Author Note

I'm sorry if the next chapter is bad but the last chapter I wrote was very good but when I was going to save it. There was no chance of saving it at the last minute and for that I am very sorry. But I promise that the chapter I was going to save was probably going to be an interlude.

I'll tell you the interlude was going to be the meeting between the four founders and about Rowena as Bella buying weapons, clothes, make up, etc.

I'm sorry if this disappointed you but I will try my best to make the new chapter as good it was going to be when I was going to post the last option.


	3. Author Note 2

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating or publishing anymore stories on fan fiction but I've been sort of packed up with school and I've been to lazy to write more plus when I started to look over my stories I realized that every time I publish a new story I leave it behind to start a new one so I'm gonna try my best to continue and make new stories with some ideas popping up in my head plus maybe reform my stories so it has a better twist then it does now so wish me luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**StarReader2009**_

_**P.S. once a chapter or story is added please my readers check 'em out and review but don't be too harsh because despite my long time on fan fiction I'm still new to writing.**_


End file.
